Nature works wonders doesn’t it?
by suigintoulover811
Summary: Okay first off, cheshire is sans and, rabbit is papyrus. Is that clear? Okay? Okay. So... When nature turns right around for cheshire, cheshire knows when’s the perfect time is to find a mate. But a certain rabbit wants to be the one to mate with.
1. Nature works wonders doesn’t it?

No rabbit couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He won't. He quickly ran into the forest to see the only one who would know their way around these parts.

"Cheshire! Where are you?! I need to talk to you!"

Rabbit waits for a second waiting for a response as he stands there. He soon starts to hears a fit chuckles surround him.

"What ever do you want to be in dire need of my presence...?" Cheshire's voice soft and smooth as always. "Rabbit...?" Rabbit hears a whisper near his skull. He flushes as he turns around, no one was there. He turned back as Cheshire was floating in front of him.

"D-don't do that!" Cheshire chuckles at this.

"Well you seem to be in rush Rabbit...what seems to make you so...JUMPY today?" Cheshire softly laughs as rabbit groans in frustration.

"Ugh! Just stop it with the puns!"

"If you're going to try and turn me in for the red king you better think twice." Rabbit tried not to think about it. Cheshire's family...before they all passed away. Was good ally's with the red kingdom. Cheshire's family was the one that created the 'drink me' and 'eat me'. Well his father did. Until during the war between white and the red kingdom. All of Cheshire's family relatives were slaughtered for the 'eat me's and 'drink me's for their power.

Cheshire's father, gave all of the recipes to him before he died. Leaving Cheshire to keep their family business running. Cheshire, since then, broke all alliances with the red kingdom. Because they were the reason for the slaughter of his family. Leaving him sentenced to be executed for treason. But Cheshire quickly fled away into the forest. Ever since then the white rabbit tried in all his might to turn him in. But the smiling cat was too slick for him to catch.

"No, it's just that...tell me is it true?" Cheshire cocked his head to the side.

"What is true?" Cheshire knew. He just likes to push his buttons.

"Are you actually considering of be bred?"

"Oh that. I see. Well the answer is yes. I do intend to. I have to extend my family bloodline somehow. What's more better than having a mate. And what does my personal life have to concern you?" So it was true. Cheshire really is going to mate. But with whom exactly? Ever since the war, there was no more skeleton cats left, but Cheshire. Was he?

"But who's goning to be your mate?"

"Dunno, I just have to see if there's anymore of my kind." The skelecat pointed to the west.

"I'm going to travel far over there. To see if some of my kind fled over there during the war." Rabbit then started to imagine Cheshire with another stronger male skelecat. Having little skeleton kittens scampering everywhere surrounded in each other's love. How they would all cuddle together like a big family.

The thought of it made him feel like his mate wasn't good enough for Cheshire. He tried to imagine someone else. Some one kind. Some one loyal to Cheshire. Someone that was more than qualified for Cheshire. The perfect mate. Someone like...him.

"Well...maybe you don't have to travel to find a mate...maybe you're mate is here...?" Cheshire completely got the gist, as his ears drooped and his smile turned astonished.

"Um you're not serious...look I'm very flattered rabbit, but I-"

"I'm more than qualified to be your mate! You think I can't handle such a task?" Rabbit started seeing it now. Him giving Cheshire a litter of kittens or bunnies. Or even both. The thought of it sent shivers of excitement down his spine. He was certain he'd give Cheshire the perfect litter of offsprings.

"Um no-! It's not that- It's just that-" Rabbit was walking towards Cheshire. Cheshire floats backwards as he tries to explain himself. Sputtering our nonsense that didn't convince rabbit to not breed him.

"So I am qualified to be your mate?" Cheshire flushes as he backs into a tree, as rabbit walks closer.

"N-no! What I mean is that we're not even the same breed! We can't mate even if we wanted to!" Cheshire let out a sigh of relief as he finally let it out. Maybe he could back down now.

"Well we should at least try!" Oh, Rabbit wasn't going to make this any easier than it was supposed to be. Rabbit then pins Cheshire to the tree. Cheshire yelps in surprise at the sudden contact.

"Hold on wait! You're not serious!?" Rabbit then leans in closer towards Cheshire. Causing him to flush. Cheshire then disappears. Leaving rabbit to look around where he was. Cheshire then appears on a nearby branch.

"Listen rabbit. We can't mate. Even if we did, the red king would never allow it. He'd have our heads for it. Please try to understand." Rabbit did. But the only one who didn't was Cheshire. Rabbit then left without a word leaving Cheshire to think he understood.

As days passed Cheshire tried at all his length to stay out of Rabbit's sight. It was like everywhere he went he was there. Rabbit still wanted to mate with him. Cheshire knows he can't keep this up forever. Soon he'll have his raging mating cycle, with no mate at all.

Cheshire sat on the ground as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. He rubbed his legs together, as he was soon going to enter his mating season. But he has no mate. He tries to stand but his wobbly legs give up on him, as he falls on his knees. He tries to get back up, but let's out small breaths of lust. He moans as he yearned for a mate.

Cheshire gasped as he imagined someone. a mate, driving into him. Making him moan and gasp of pleasure. From the overwhelming sensation.

"Please..." Cheshire breathes out as he try not to form a wet cunt. Cheshire's arms give up as he falls with only his knees left to stand. He starts to imagine a certain rabbit. He knows what he said, but what was there to be in his fantasies?

"You seem to be in need of help." He turns his head back as rabbit was starting at him. Cheshire feels a jolt of arousal as he knows he's watched by the one person he thought of.

"Hah...hah...please..." Cheshire breathes with desire.

"Please? What for Cheshire? You'll have to be more specific." Cheshire let out a sigh of frustration.

"Please...hah...please mate me.~"

"Mate you? But you said that we couldn't mate, even if we wanted to."

"I don't care...I just want to mate. Please!~" Cheshire put his tail up as he exposed his clothed wet cunt.

Rabbit was more than happy to oblige. As he took off his tail coat and began to indo his belt. Rabbit let his erection between Cheshire's thighs. Cheshire moans as he's already formed ectoflesh. Cheshire gasps in bliss as rabbit rubs the side of his cock on his clothed wet pussy.

"Hah...Rabbit...please...stop teasing this pussy and fuck it already." Cheshire gave out a sigh of yearning, as rabbit chuckles.

"Oh this little pussy seems a bit fussy isn't it? But sadly I have to prepare you so we can go to the main course.~"

Rabbit then pulled Cheshire's pants down to reveal a gorgeous small cunt. His erection twitches at the thought of the little cunt squeezing him. Taking him completely. They really were meant for each other. Rabbit always had an eye for mates. Little did he know that Cheshire was his perfect little mate.

When he first met him, he thought Cheshire was an absolute pain to deal with. He thought he would have no purpose in his life other than a criminal.

"So what brings you to my forest littlle one?" Said a young Cheshire at least thirteen years old. He was laying on a tree branch having the biggest grin, ear to ear. His tail jingled as there was a giant bell on the end of his tail.

"I've come to turn you in to the red king!" Young rabbit yelled with pride and nervousness in his voice. He was ten at the time as well.

"Turn in? Me? What did I ever do to deserve serious consequences with the red king?" Rabbit let out a huff of frustration.

"You know why! So stop running away from your crimes and fess up!" Cheshire's grin soon started to die down. A dark aura started to surround him and the skelecat, and the forest's once nice curious atmosphere disappeared like an off switch.

"I don't think you know you're talking about. BUDDY. But the real criminal is the red king himself. After all, he was the one who slaughtered my whole family. He only wanted my family's work. So my father gave them all to me, leaving me to be the only one left in my family lineage."

Rabbit was stunned at the sudden out burst. The red king killed his family? But that's not possible. The red king is good and rabbit knows it. No, This criminal is lying.

"Don't lie your way through things! The red king is a good king! I know because my father is his advisor!" Cheshire sighs in sorrow. Feeling pity for the poor little rabbit.

"Kid, you have no idea how much you're shunned from the truth, how much lies are underneath that facade you're king holds." Rabbit, out of anger. Turns around to leave the forest.

"Trust me...I know." Cheshire says one last time, before he disappeared into the forest once more.

Cheshire moaned as rabbit slowly slid two whole fingers in his desperate entrance. At first the fingers paused. Cheshire was about to whine, until the fingers harshly thrusted themselves back home.

"NYAaaahhh~" Cheshire mewls in bliss. Rabbit smirks at this. He bends down to whisper in his ear. He continues thrusting his fingers in squelching warmth.

"Hmm? What was that? Such a naughty pussy...such lewd noises can't be tolerable can it?" Cheshire screams in pleasure as rabbit adds another finger.

"Nnnnyyyaaah! Nyah! Right there! Keep going!" Cheshire fists the grass as arches his back to lift his hips more. He breaths heavily, as rabbit begins to stuff his whole hand in.

"You seem to be taking my whole hand inside you...how lovely...though the real question is...will you be able to take my whole cock?" Rabbit breathes near his ear, rabbit was massaging Cheshire's tail, making Cheshire squeal.

"Good spades! Don't stop!" Cheshire yells in open air pleasure. Cheshire then was starting to get close. His warmth squeezing rabbit's hand as his hand never stopped its brutal pace.

"Hmm~ you're so close you're squeezing my hand tighter..." Cheshire as breathing heavily as he was so close to having release.

"...now..."

Cheshire can feel the knot in his stomach about to burst.

"Say my name~"

"BUNNY!"

Cheshire clamps down as it coaxed rabbit hand. Rabbit stops as Cheshire realized what he just yelled out. Cheshire covers his mouth, his eyes wide, flushing blue with embarrassment.

"D-did you just call me-" Cheshire nods frantically as he doesn't want to say a word after what he said.

"S-sorry that just came out of nowhere. I-I just- that-" He then felt rabbit kiss his shoulder blade.

"It's alright, BUNNY likes it. So don't stop, my little pussy.~" Cheshire feels arousal go down his spine once more at the little pet name. He was flipped on his back as he saw rabbit's huge cock, dripping of precum.

'Would that even fit?!' Cheshire wouldn't stop staring at it as his cunt started to drip once more of his excitement.

"You like what you see?" Rabbit asks coyly as he knows Cheshire's staring. Cheshire gulped as he took a breath.

"I'm just wondering if it would fit." Rabbit chuckles at this and Cheshire blushes as he's still eyeing the big appendage.

"Don't worry~ it'll fit my little pussy.~" rabbit kissed Cheshire's fore skull to reassure him. Cheshire was then pulled into rabbit's lap as his hips were be positioned above his cock.

"W-wait, maybe we should-!" Cheshire didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was slammed down on the huge member.

"NNNNNYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!~" Cheshire mewls our in pleasure. The member makes its self at home as it shifts and twitches inside Cheshire's warm moist tight cavern. Cheshire gasps as rabbit begins to hump him. Taking pleasure while Cheshire g tries to get used to the huge member.

"Bunny~ move." Cheshire moans as the cock was now hitting pleasure spots that Cheshire never experienced before. Rabbit then starts a harsh pace as he couldn't control his lust. Cheshire wraps his arms around Rabbit's neck as rabbit bounces Cheshire up and down on the hot rod.

"Hahhh!~ bunny! You're moving so fast!" Rabbit groans as his pet name was used. He moves faster than before. Cheshire squeals at the sudden movement. Rabbit's cock shaves every single nerve in his body that Cheshire couldn't control his voice every time Rabbit hit a new spot.

"Bunny! Bunny! Don't stop! Bunny!" Rabbit then threw Cheshire down on his side. Cheshire gasps as his leg is swung over Rabbit's shoulder. Rabbit then continues his never ending pace as Cheshire spreads his legs wider for the member to drive in more.

Cheshire was so close. He felt himself tighten as the knot in his stomach was going to explode.

"Bunny! I'm close! Bunny fill me up!" Cheshire yells as he arches his back in pleasure.

"Shit! My little pussy's squeezing me tight!" Rabbit gives one more harsh thrust as he hilts himself deep to cum. Cheshire screams as his channel is filled to the brim. He cums around the shaft as his breathing is ragged and tired.

They both stayed silent as the only thing heard was the forest around them, and their heavy breathing. Rabbit slowly starts to hump Cheshire as Cheshire's arousal started up again. Cheshire gasps as his cunt's walls flutter around rabbit's cock.

"Cheshire? Cheshire are you there?"

Rabbit and Cheshire freeze as the voice interrupts their session. They then scramble to get their clothes on as the person kept calling out for Cheshire. Cheshire whispers to rabbit to keep quiet as rabbit hides behind a bush.

"Cheshire?!"

"Uh, oh H-hatter! Eh-what a pleasant surprise!" Cheshire said trying to sound normal. He appeared on a nearby tree branch as he couldn't walk due to the harsh thrusts from rabbit.

"Cheshire, I'm running low on those 'eat me's, and I was wondering if you mind whipping up a new batch for me by tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes. Yes of course. It will be done."

"Are you okay Cheshire? You seem a bit odd." Normally Cheshire was always odd. But not as he always was. His legs were shaking, from the raw sex. His was breathing heavily. His hands were shaking as well. Every now and then Cheshire was disappear and reappear just slightly.

"Heh, aren't we all hatter?"

"Yeah...I guess you can say that...but you're acting more odd than normal. Are you sure you're okay?" Cheshire shivered in arousal as his heat was starting to get the best of him.

"Well cats have nine lives right? So I'm totally fine." Cheshire said his voice hoarse.

"Um well alright..." hatter turned to look at Cheshire as he began to leave. "Take care Cheshire!"

"You too pal." Cheshire winked with his usual grin. A smile going ear to ear. Cheshire let out a huff as he disappeared to appear right on top of rabbit. Rabbit let out a groan as he sat on his still hard erection.

"That was a close one." Cheshire said as begun to strip once more. Rabbit watched in lust as Cheshire's bones were exposed to him. It aroused him very much. His cock began to poke as the pussy that was now bare.

"Hah~ you seem pretty excited for the next round~" Cheshire cooed as he positioned rabbit's cock toward his pussy.

"Well we're already like this so why not?" Rabbit smirks as Cheshire's warm channel was sliding back down on his cock. They both groan as Cheshire is fully seated on the giant member. He shifts a bit to hit a certain nerve that sent him seeing stars.

Once Cheshire feels comfortable with the hot rod inside. He slowly lifts himself. Too slow. Rabbit groans as the warmth around his cock was teasing him. He thrusts up going back up hitting a nerve in Cheshire.

"Nyah!~" Cheshire yelps in pleasure. Rabbit grabs Cheshire's tail and begins to stroke it. Cheshire gasps as his hips were quickly forced to slid up and down. Cheshire couldn't keep control as his voice grew more lewd. His drool dripping out of his mouth with every thrust.

"B-Bunny! Bunny! You're going too fast!" Cheshire screamed, never having a care who heard him. He was then lifted and up against a tree. This caused a new angle of thrusts as rabbit fucked him into the tree. With every moan and scream Cheshire gave, caused rabbit to go faster. It was amazing to say the least.

He doesn't know how many times they came. Or how long they fucked. All that matter was that Cheshire was a twitching, love fucked mess. His ectostomach was full of so much orange cum. Rabbit's cum dribbling out of his spent pussy like a river. The cummed flowed through the grass to soak into a certain part of the grass. Cheshire couldn't stop moaning as the cum was fertilizing him to have an offspring. He couldn't stop cumming as he didn't know how long he'd mated.

Rabbit let out a breath as he wasn't even tired, and looked at his masterpiece. 'It's like he can bare more than expected.' Rabbit grins at the thought that Cheshire would hold wonderful children for him. So much that it would become a reality.

"You okay?" Rabbit then kneels down next to Cheshire. Cheshire lets out a breath but he replies

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine it's just that...it's so much of it. I'm still cumming." Cheshire softly laughs, while rabbit apologizes frantically. Cheshire quickly reassuring rabbit telling him it's okay, as he laughs a bit more.

"Trust me rabbit. I fine. Stop worrying so much." Rabbit then take Cheshire in his arms. They snuggle together as they look at Cheshire's formed ectostomach. Rabbit's seed swirls around in Cheshire's stomach, trying to form a new being made of it's parents love. Rabbit lays a hand on his stomach. Cheshire does the same. Soon they fall a sleep cuddling close.

As they fell asleep, a pure, small, souling appears. Glowing and beaming with joy as it's surrounded by it's parent's love.

(I hope you enjoy! I wanted to write this for while now but was way too busy. If you want I can make a another chapter with their child! Well I guess that's it! Byes!)


	2. Message to everyone!

OK I WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR! I recently got this email from a person that wanted me to join their "math game". When I saw it I was like: "Do you think I'm stupid???" I knew that email was sketchy, so to be safe, I looked up the website. When I searched it up, it was something I found very unpleasant. I will say the truth, I am a female, and I AM NOT that type of female to just hook up with a random person I never met. It is unsafe and dangerous. Why am I telling you this? Well this person lied to me saying it was a "MATH GAME". He obviously lied to me to trick me. My is not for you to do that horrible disgusting stuff. Sure, I write smut, but do you think I'm the type of person to just hook up with someone I never met! IF ANYONE EVER DOES THIS YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY! THIS PERSON WILL OBVIOUSLY BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS PERSON IS COMPLETELY. Take this as a lesson ladies, that the internet isn't all that safe, but we can be smart, and stay out of those situations like this to make it safe. Be careful of the websites you go on. So please stay safe.


End file.
